Défi
by Sirius.etoile
Summary: Voici, un défi qui vous demandera beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup d'imagination!SLASH


Hello tout le monde !!!! Voici un défi délirant, original, sadique et complètement tiré par les cheveux ! Ce n'est pas un travail de tout repos ! Il faut que celui qui écrira cette fic ait des idées et pas qu'un peu, même les plus stupides sont les bien venues ! J'espère que quelqu'un le relèvera, car je pense qu'il en vaut la peine !

Voici mes conditions (j'voudrais tout de même pas voir une horreur apparaître !) :

Avoir une caisse remplie d'idées 

Titre au choix mais qui attire le regard 

Les fins de chapitre doivent être sadique 

Dans l'histoire, y faut : suspense, humour (des perso et de l'auteur) et tous ce que vous voulez. 

Longueur et le nombre des chapitres au choix 

Pas obligatoire d'avoir un rapport avec les livres (surtout le 5) 

Suivre en gros se que j'écris (ce qui est marqué en gras est ce qui me tient à coeur) et une grande participation de votre part 

Et si vous voulez plus d'info comment je vois l'histoire, mailer-moi ! 

Harry et compagnie vont entrer en 7e. Les jumeaux font **un pari** avec Harry sur un jeu ou une blague qui est truqué. Inventez comment les jumeaux font pour envoyer Harry dans le **temps**, 20 ans en arrière où il a le même âge que ses parents. (Idées : demande l'aide de Dumbledore ou une de leur invention ou un sort dans un vieux livre). Malheureusement, **pour revenir**, il doit** relever le pari** des jumeaux (**embrasser Rogue sur la bouche**). Voilà pourquoi, il doit remonter le temps.

Pour embrasser Rogue, il doit **se transformer en fille et le séduire**. Donc, arrivé dans le passé, il doit changer d'apparence et de nom et prénom (pour l'apparence, vous pouvez lui changer la couleur des cheveux, des yeux, etc. mais je veux qu'il est les **cheveux longs**). Pour faire sa « transformation », il peut demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, ou se transformer lui-même ou autrement si vous trouvez une idée. Il est envoyé à Gryffondor pour ainsi mieux connaître ses parents. Il peut jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ou pas. La relation James/Lily n'est pas fameuse. Il peut devenir ou être animagus ou pas. Il **doit se retrouver chez Voldie** pour sauvez qui vous voulez une ou plusieurs fois dans l'histoire.** Relation Rogue/Harry** est assez difficile mais il n'abandonne pas. Les Maraudeurs disent leur secret à Harry ou Harry leur dit qu'il connaît leur secret. Les 7e Griffondor (pas obligatoire qui le sache tous), découvrent que Harry est la** fille  **de James et Lily qui sortent ensemble depuis peu (après Noël et nouvel an). Il leur raconte l'épreuve des jumeaux et ainsi, pourquoi il s'intéresse à Rogue. Approche des ASPICs. **Rapprochement Rogue/Harry**. Bal de fin d'année (**soir dehors**) **Rogue et Harry s'embrasse**. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui prend **une photo** pour avoir une preuve pour les jumeaux. **Harry comprend un peu mieux Rogue**. Il lui dit qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher à lui, qu'il devra partir et qu'il ne la reverra peut-être jamais, tout ça romantiquement et mélodramiquement. Harry laisse Rogue seul. Soudain, un peu plus loin où il n'y a personne,** Rogue senior apparaît**. Harry est très surpris et Rogue l'est encore plus. **Rogue ne sait pas que c'est Harry**. Harry doit être pris de panique puisqu'il voit la version future et que normalement ce n'est pas possible. **Rogue le suit, lui explique et on est reparti pour une scène romanesque ou Harry lui ré explique différemment pourquoi il ne peut pas faire une vie avec lui, sans lui dévoilé qui il est** (pas obligé de s'embrasser cette fois-ci).**Rogue ne saura jamais qui il est vraiment**. Pour le comment Rogue est arrivé et comment il va repartir, je vous laisse faire mais il doit arriver et repartir le même soir. Les Gryffondor apprennent que Harry n'est pas **une fille mais un mec**. La fin vous l'inventez mais elle doit se terminer par la photo et les jumeaux.

Dans tout ça, il peut y avoir : des lettres inter temporelles, Harry qui a une petite amie mais pas Cho, sauf si elle se fait plaquer, des attaques, des morts, des amis aux Maraudeurs (filles/garçons), les parents qui se font tuer ont qui se sont déjà fait tuer ou qui sont tous encore en vie, enlèvements, le Ministère sous le contrôle de Vous-Savez-Qui, un super prof de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal qui leur apprennent pleins de choses utiles, des soupçons à propos d'Harry, si les parents sont encore en vie (Potter + Evans) ils peuvent connaître qu'ils ont un(e) descendent(e), la photo est spéciale car elle montre Harry, embrassant Rogue, en fille et en mec. 

Si jamais mon idée vous plaît et que vous voulez relever ce défi qui est des plus farfelu, vous me le dites dans les reviews ou vous m'envoyer un mail.

Je vous souhaite BONNE CHANCE !!!!Et à la prochaine.


End file.
